Something Stupid
by love.greys.evanovich.lots
Summary: Set after Carter leaves for Africa, Abby's Mistake could cost her. carby a bit of SusanAbby friendship and will carter come back in time?
1. Something Stupid

Something Stupid.  
  
I was listening to the song something stupid by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams and it made me write to the song hope you like if you don't then tell me what I can do to make it better! R n R plz. Takes place a bit after Carter leaves for Africa!  
  
Something Stupid  
  
Even after he had gone I could smell him that Great smell he has kind of like after shave and his manly smell. Even though I was mad at him for leaving I couldn't help but miss him.. Even though it was only what 5 hours since he'd left. I'd had a lousy day at work and I wasn't in the mood for that GIRLS NITE OUT Susan had planned she was upset hey but I'm too annoyed and I'd probably just spoil their evening! So I came home and parked my ass on the couch . Ah the couch where we liked to watch silly movies I chose to rent or we'd drink hot chocolate and share some laughs. Nope get off the couch and go sit at the table don't want to think about HIM.  
  
The table was good, Hard yes but good. It got a little boring just sitting there so I decided to get myself a drink yes I know I shouldn't but just a small glass shouldn't do any harm, hrmm where did I put it, oh yeh here it is right where he left it after the morning he got back from his "short" Scuba trip that I ruined! I placed the tequila bottle on the table and opened the cupboard for a glass, then sat back down. I poured some of it's contents into the glass and let it glide down my throat I could feel it taking that effect of healing all those rough spots.  
  
After I finished the first glass I wanted more I knew I shouldn't but what the heck no one's here to stop me and weaver let me have the day off tomorrow what harm could it do, So I poured yet another glass and after a while it became another and another and another still before I knew it I was giddy and light headed but still you know me I had more. I shouldn't I know I shouldn't but it just tastes so good Eases the pain that's the way to go. SHIT shouldn't of kept drinking . Smooth one Abby this makes me pissed off because if he hadn't left and hurt me like he has I would never be doing this DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM. I'm tired REALLY tired but I don't think I can sleep so I rummage through my bag looking for that pill Yes found it just as I'm putting it in my mouth I stop and spit it out WHY am I taking this what good could it do ah who cares I know he doesn't all he can think about is himself at the moment . and I'm thinking about him again just take the damn pill one cant kill me four or five maybe but one or two what's that going to do.  
  
As soon as I put the pills in my mouth I stumble towards the bedroom not even caring that I'm knocking things over. I jump onto the bed and wait till I fall into a deep sleep.  
  
How can Abby be so silly doesn't she remember that taking drugs after alcohol can seriously damage you... What happens to her? Does anyone find her like this? R n R and then if you like ill keep writing! Anything u write is good and if u don't like tell me where I can fix it! Luce 


	2. What Now

Ok here's the second chapter to Something Stupid. How can Abby be so silly doesn't she remember that taking drugs after alcohol can seriously damage you. What happens to her? Does anyone find her like this? An insight to what happened before this chapter.  
  
Susan left that night with an urge to see Abby and have a girls night in, when she called Abby's house there was no reply so she tried again after about three tries she gave in and decided to go to the closest shop and get some ice-cream and a smutty movie.  
  
When she arrived at Abby's front door she knocked lightly and was startled when the door inched open she pushed it further showing the lounge room of Abby's apartment she called out Abby's name and when there was no answer she started getting a little worried. She walked over to the kitchen and saw Abby's bag on one of the chairs and a bottle of tequila and some sleeping pills the packet read 20 per bottle and about 10 were missing. ABBY WHERE ARE YOU Susan yelled out HOW CAN U BE SUCH A STUPID DICKHEAD ABBY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, she was getting really worried by now! She ran into Abby's room and found her lying there motionless on the bed she checked her pulse and found it was faintly there she got her mobile out and called the hospital. " Hi Frank its Susan can u get Kerry for me and hurry the hell up about it" " Susan, what's wrong?" comes Kerry's impatient voice, "I'm at Abby's I think she's taken an overdose of sleeping pills and from what it looks like she had them after alcohol can u let everyone know I'm coming right away and tell them to be ready".  
  
Susan placed Abby's arm over her shoulder and made her way to her bag she hung it on her other shoulder and got her keys out as they approached the car she opened the passenger side put the seat down and put Abby in and did up her seatbelt, closed the door then she ran around to her side slammed the keys in the ignition and revved the car. she knew she shouldn't but she sped towards the hospital always keeping a close eye on Abby.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital Kerry and Chen ran out with a gurney as Susan got Abby out of the car and laid her down they ran into the trauma room and put her on the monitors, through the process they pumped her chest and got rid of what they hoped was all of the pills she looked so weak and limp and Susan was really scared for her. After mourning over the sick body Susan suddenly realised CARTER he's still in the Congo and he doesn't know.  
  
So she walked into the lounge and dialled that familiar number, Ring Ring, Ring Ring, "Hello" comes his tired voice... " Oh I'm so sorry carter I didn't realise what time it was there, but I have to tell you something. By the tone of her voice carter began to get worried, "what is it susan" After a short moment he heard the answer he was dreading, " It's Abby she took an overdose on Sleeping pills after like a whole bottle of tequila I don't know how long she was down for but the chances aren't good.  
  
Ok That's the end of chapter two R n R to find out more!!!!! Luce Sorry it's so short! 


	3. Maybe

Is she really that dumb, Nah I don't think so! Hopefully Carter comes back in time.  
  
Maybe  
  
In Kisangani  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Abby the one person he truly loved was well maybe dying, Susan's words kept playing over and over in his head Its Abby She's Taken an overdose of pills . He could hear the county monitors beeping but all he wanted to do was see her. The problem was how could he, he didn't know where Charles was and so he had no other way to get back. He said a few words to Susan then hung up, "Gillian" "Gillian where are you?" after a while of silence he heard her worried voice "Carter what's wrong what is it?" she called out while running over "I just got a call from Chicago, it's my girlfriend well at least I think she's still my girlfriend, enough, well she took an overdose of sleeping pills and after DAMN tequila and . he couldn't go on it was too hard, he could tell Gillian understood because she ran off and a few moments later brought Charles back with her she was explaining that he needed to get back but all he could hear Charles say was "I cant we don't have the plane the best I can do is call them and hopefully they will be here by tomorrow morning."  
  
Back in Chicago  
  
Susan sat by the bed of her dear friend, In tears, she figured Abby must of stumbled about a bit because she had bruises on her legs they weren't too bad but they were visible. Chen walked in holding a cup of coffee in her hands, "Here you are something to warm you up" she thankfully took the coffee but couldn't smile or thank her all she could do was wonder how Abby was and will she wake up. They had done a check on her insides and found that all the pills were out but still the chance that she could die kept ringing in her thoughts. Suddenly the monitors started beeping furiously, "CHEN, KERRY HURRY" she heard the thuds of their shoes and saw them running round the corner of the passageway she jumped off the bed and moved away a bit letting them check her normally she would help out but she just couldn't it was too painful. The monitors kept on beeping making a disgusting noise to her ears, she couldn't take it she had to get out of there and do something else for a while.  
  
Kisangani next morning  
  
OK we have the plane, Charles will drop us off at Kinshasa airport and we'll catch the earliest plane out of there to Chicago but get your stuff and hurry up about it" came Gillian's rushed voice. "Wait Gillian your coming with me?!" "yes now hurry up and get your stuff together" I ran down the hallway towards the sleeping area grabbed my bag out and threw everything of mine I could find. After I was positive I had gotten everything I ran back out to the plane put my Bags in it and Waited for Gillian to come, she came 5 minutes later with only two of the 4 bags she had brought with her, dumped them on the plane informed the pilot where they were headed, got on and started the 3 hour journey to Kinshasa.  
  
Back in Chicago  
  
Susan dragged herself back from Doc Magoo's hoping everything was getting better with Abby. Maybe, Maybe there was a chance Abby was okay. She walked back into the trauma room and noticed it was quieter but the screen showed there was a life in that body, Susan smiled at this, She walked over to the table and saw how pale her best friends face had gotten. She looked around wondering where Chen and Kerry had gone, sitting down slowly she heard Kerry yell out SUSAN WE NEED YOU. As much as Susan didn't want to leave Abby's side she had to but as she was leaving she heard the monitors go off behind her, Running back to the bed Abby started to have an epileptic fit she yelled out but no one came, finally she heard Pratt yelling "I'm coming, I'm coming"  
  
Ok well this is the Third Chapter to Something Stupid I hope you all enjoyed please tell me what I should do to fix it if you disagree with the story!!! Thanx all Bubyes (reviews wuld be cool) Lu 


End file.
